Unpaved Roads JakeXNessie EXPLICT CONTENT!
by xWinifredx
Summary: Renesemee Cullen is seven years old, yet she has the beautiful and healthy body of an sixteen year old. Her and Jacob 's love is quickly growing. However, Nessie's human instincts are taking over as she starts feeling a new emotion towards Jake...Lust.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob.

I worried about the time as I raced through the forest. With only the barely noticeable weight of fabric tied around one of my hind legs weighing me down, a superficial grin spread across my face. It always did whenever I thought about _her. She_ was the core of my existence. Never in my life had I ever felt so _protective, _so _possessive, _nor so _care-free_ while I was with her.

"Crap," I muttered, the grin disappearing as I realized the small amount of time I had left to go meet up with _Renesemee._ The mental sound of her name re-played in my mind, slowly uprising my mood.

The clearing soon came into view as I inhaled her sweet perfume. Her scent was enough to drive me insane. It was amazing when it came to the things that I'd sacrifice for Renesemee.

About nine yards away from her, I skitted to a stop. Ducking behind a tree, I allowed myself to change back into my human form. Yanking the rolled up shorts from my ankle, I quickly pulled them on and stepped out.

The moment I showed myself, Renesemee spun around. From what had been an anxious expression, immediately turned into a relieved sigh. A small pleasant smile took surface on her face as she took seven steps forward, using her ability of inhuman speed to close up the space between us.

Without a second's thought, I slid both arms around her small waist and pulled her petite body against mine.

"I missed you," Renesemee murmured softly, her voice muffled by my chest. She seemed to enjoy the embrace, for she also wrapped her pale arms around my bare torso.

I chuckled. "I missed you too. Get into any trouble while I was gone?"

Renesemee scoffed. "That's not funny, Jacob."

I laughed again, this time softer, and shrugged. "I thought it was." Pulling away slightly to take another long glance at her angelic face, I whispered: "You're beautiful."

I saw the color flush to her cheeks. Her brown hazel eyes were dragged from my face to the ground. Taking this as the perfect opportunity, I lowered my head just enough to kiss her tenderly and yet not too rough on the lips.

And like every other time we'd kiss, Renesemee reached up and pleaded silently for more.

"Nessie," I sighed. She had no idea how difficult it was for me to resist her. But I knew we would both have to wait a lot longer to go further than anything but a simple kiss. _No, _I wasn't even talking about anything _immensely _physical-Both Edward _and _Bella would try to murder me-all that I meant was a more romantic, some what of a more _intimate _kiss. Because number one, like I said Edward and Bella would have my head, two-I couldn't risk hurting her (she _is_ still half human and _can _be hurt by werewolves), and three-I probably wouldn't be able to control myself if we ever went too far. And nothing else mattered to me more than Renesemee's feelings. If anything _ever _went wrong, I would kill myself if it brought her regret.

"Jake, please?" her voice was quiet and it seemed broken. I could see hurt in her eyes, partially from the rejection and also knowing that I was right. "Just kiss me one more time. And try _harder. _Just one kiss, I promise."

Releasing whatever grasp I had on her, I frowned. "I can't. But _I_ promise, one day, I will. Just not today. You can wait, right?"

Long silence. Finally, Renesemee's eyes shot back to mine. "Fine." She grumbled, angry in defeat. "But I swear, one of these days I _will _get something more out of you Jacob Black."

I laughed and ruffled her beautiful dark bronze hair. The moonlight shone on the top of her head, causing some streaks of hair to turn red. "That's my girl." I teased.

Hours passed without either of us noticing. Time flew by as we sat under a tree with her in my lap and my arms gently cradling her body. We talked about everything-School, La-Push, Forks, Edward, Bella, and anything else that would come to mind.

However one specific topic caught me off guard.

"Jake?" Renesemee's voice was becoming more and more faded. I could tell sleep was taking over her. I felt a wave of disappointment, knowing that soon our precious time together would be gone.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever loved someone…Um…Well, erhhm...Actually never mind."

I raised an eyebrow and stared down at her flushed face. I noticed that she started squirming in our position, so I swiftly removed her from my lap to besides me. I laid her back against the tree trunk and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, the other one holding her hand. "What is it?"

"No, it's okay. I changed my mind."

"Common Nessie, you know you can tell me anything." I gave her left shoulder a soft squeeze and chuckled.

She didn't look back up. "It's kind of embarrassing, and I don't know where to start."

"I won't laugh." I let go of her hand and raised it. "Werewolf's honor."

"Okay, well," Renesemee took a deep breath. She finally raised her head to look into my eyes again. "I was just curious; have you ever loved someone…Um, physically?" She squeaked out the last word in what sounded like shame.

Whoa. _What _the _hell?!_

I continued staring at Renesemee in complete shock. Never in my life did I expect to have this conversation with her. Now it even seemed uncomfortable in the totally normal position we were in.

I watched in silence as Renesemee blushed furiously and turned her head in obvious embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I should of never asked you. It was a stupid question."

My mouth dropped, only to be closed once again. "Um, uh-No! No, no, no, it's okay. You don't need to be sorry. It's just that, err, the question took me by…" I took in a sharp breath. "Surprise."

Renesemee's focus snapped back to me. "So you'll answer my question?" she asked, hopefully.

_Crap._

"No, I haven't. But I think I have a brief understanding of, um, what it's like." _Double crap!_ Why the hell did I just say that?

"Really?" Renesemee snuggled closer to my side. "Do you think that…_We'd_ ever be able to, um well, you know, make love?"

The conversation drove me crazy. Mostly because it was down-right uncomfortable to discuss, and then there was that one part of me that wanted to know the answer to that question too. Even though I hate to admit it, I've imagined what life would be like with Renesemee if there weren't any restrictions. If we were able to, _"Make love",_ as she would call it, without the threat of me hurting her with my strength and her hurting me with her occasional vampire thirst. I've pictured her under the covers with me, and me being able to kiss her with as much passion as two human lovers would kiss each other. And no matter how much shame and embarrassment it brought _me,_ I hated admitting to the fact that I'd fantasize of Renesemee in my arms naked, moaning my name while I moved inside of her.

But none of that mattered. Fantasizing was only the imagination.

"Maybe." I whispered, embracing her once again, this time, holding her tighter. "We'll see."

Renesemee sighed. "I wish I was an werewolf, like you."

My body stiffened at the idea. "Why?"

"So we'd be able to do what any normal couple can do. What my mom and dad. What the entire rest of my family can do." She whimpered in my arms. "I hate not being able to love you to the fullest."

I managed an unsteady laugh. "Nessie, you're only seven."

She pouted. "Physically, I'm sixteen."

I nodded. "Just wait," I whispered, my lips now placed at her earlobe. "Wait a while longer."

"And then you'll make love to me?" I felt her adolescent body tense and shiver in excitement at my voice.

I sighed, trailing my lips to the nape of her neck where I softly planted a row of kisses. "Yeah. I'll make love with you."


	2. Chapter 2

.::RENESEMEE'S POV::.

"Renesemee, common, it'll be fun!" I grimanced at Aunt Alice's voice through the phone.  
"No. I'm not going! I can't even dance. There's _no_ way." I switched the cell phone to my left hand and sighed. "Besides, it's not even that big of a deal"  
Alice scowled on the other line. "Not that big of a deal? Nessie, it's your seventeeth birthday. I'm _not _letting you breeze past it."  
I sighed. "Look, I appriciate it, but I'm not really into big social gatherings. And technically speaking, it's only my eighth birthday."  
"You're just as stubborn as your mom. Renesemee, I'm telling you now, your birthday doesn't come every day."  
I rolled my eyes. "Thank God."  
Alice ignored my comment. "Just let me handle things, okay? I promise you you'll have a great time! Oh common, _please?_"  
"_Ugh!_ Alice, you are driving me insane." I scoffed. Then I took in a deep breath. "Alright fine. But if I let you do this you have to swear-No secret surprises. And nothing too extreme. You know my limits."  
"Eeek!" I noticed the sudden change of enthusiasm in her voice. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh my gosh, I have so much more to do. I have to make the guest list, order the cattering, pick out the dress-"  
"Oh no, no, no, no, _no. _Absolutely NO dress. I hate dresses, Alice!" I moaned. But before I could protest any more, the line went dead. "Great," I huffed. "More misery."  
After hanging up and dropping the cell phone onto my bed, I stood up and got dressed. Picking out outfits usually wasn't a problem for me, all I had to do was throw on something comfortable and go. But not today. Today I was going to meet Jacob to go swimming at the beach.  
I know, _I know_. It's October. It's cold. Well, at least it should be. It would be exceptionally cold for the average human, but with my rock hard skin and Jacob's burning body temperature, it was never a problem. And the best part is that there wouldn't be anyone there. We would have the entire La-Push beach to ourselves.  
Not that I was...**Looking _foward _to it.**  
Ok, so I was. It's not a national crime.  
I rumaged through the drawers to find a decent batheing suite to wear. I usually had plain one-colored two-pieces, but today, that was _not _enough. Obviously I didn't want to wear anything too skimpy, but today was different. Nothing too **Whoa!**, but then again, nothing too **Zzzz...**.  
Suddenly, a small hot pink bag sitting on the corner of my bed caught my attention. I swiftly bent over and picked it up, opening the note that was attached.

_ '-Renesemee,  
Couldn't help but notice that you had a swimming date with Jacob. Forgive me for going through your things, but I thought it would be nice for you to wear this. Good luck! _

_ Love,  
~Alice~_

My mouth dropped open in disbelief. Alice actually _knew _about it? Well I suppose I saw it coming. She was the future-seeing vampire anyway.  
I sighed and let the note drop to the floor. I felt inside the small bag for a second and fished out a soft fabric.  
**_No, way.  
_** It was a black two-piece batheing suite with cross straps and a deep cut in the chest area for cleavage. Tiny silver and gold sequins dotted the top edge of the bottom piece, forming a small letter "R". A complicated white strip of lace outlined the entire on-somble.  
Was Alice _trying _to publicly humiliate me?!  
My very first thought of getting rid of the embarressing thing was to throw it into the farthest corner of my room, where it would be temporary invisible from my view. But then a second thought entered my mind.  
A small voice in the back of my head obnoxiously snapped:_"Why get rid of it? Wear it. It's not like you have anything **better **to impress Jacob."  
_ So I just stood there in that spot for a good full fifteen minutes before my body interperated any physical actions. After closing my eyes and deeply inhaling three or four times, I tightened my fingers around the thin fabric, and let out a groan of defeat.  
"I am _only _wearing this because of Alice's sake. No other reason." I muttered, stripping off the rest of my clothes.

But deep down inside, I knew the **real **reason why I wanted to wear it.


End file.
